Altered State of Mind
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Fem Ash/ humanoid Picachu story. Ash and Picachu disappeared a year into their journey together, after being captured by Team Rocket and held prisoner for almost two years- the two have returned with some secrets and interesting new abilities. But Team Rocket and it's organization won't give up. They'll do whatever it takes to get Ash and Picachu back...
1. Chapter 1

Year 2009-

The group of scientists moved around the rebuilt, reinforced laboratory that had been created to hold their escaped subject so that they could finish their work on it. "A hybrid..." One guy said in awe as he looked over the files of data on his computer screen from almost six years ago when the experiment first began. When they had first set out to do their job for the organization, none of them had ever dreamed that a human-pokemon hybrid was even possible.

To them it had simply been a very far away dream. A dream to help humanity to bridge the gap between the two species.

And after many cases of trial and error- they had finally come up with a suitable human that could sync up with pokemon DNA. And after some real doing from their agents in the field, had managed to obtain said person and his pokemon for the experiment.

At the time the person had been thirteen year old, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town who at the time with his pokemon partner Picachu- had both been excellent test subjects. After which they had imprisoned, and run experiments on the boy and pokemon that had bordered on inhumane and torturous.

But the end result had been everything that they had believed it would be and more.

The Picachu had gained the ability to change it's shape in times of great duress and distress, it's body taking on the shape and form of a teenage human with a few noticeable traits from it's pokemon form. Like sharp little canine teeth that it could still use to chew through things like electrical wire, as well as greater physical strength and a keen sense of smell- For even after spending a day of having tests run on it; the blasted creature always knew when it's trainer was nearby and would ram itself into the steel doors of it's room/cage just to try and reach the boy.

And the boy- The boy had been resistant enough at first. He had done so much to put an end to their work using him that he had even tried to kill himself a few times. Some part of him knowing that if he couldn't save his partner then he would likely never be able to save himself. And he'd been right of course. In the course of the year that the organization had had him and his pokemon, Ash had been through so many physical, mental and psychological changes that he would never be the same again.

They had had to almost completely rewrite his genetic code just to get what they had wanted from the experiment. And as a result, Ash Ketchum, thirteen year old boy- had become Ash- the thirteen year old girl. Which in itself wasn't all that bad once you got past the weirdness of having a boy slowly changed into a female. After all, regardless of what outsiders may think, Ash had been a very charming young lady.

The only problem...had been that the boy had synchronized a little too well with the DNA of a legendary pokemon with very strong psychic abilities, which had later allowed him to somehow escape the lab, taking with him his pokemon partner- Pikachu.


	2. Chapter 2

Year 2009

Three months later-

Ash sat in the floor of her bathroom staring blankly at the pale blue walls, trying to recall why she was there as she recalled the events of two years ago when she had first come home again and flinched. _You're not my child. Leave me alone you freak! I want my son! Where's Ash? What have you done with him? _Her mother had not only yelled at her but had slapped her too before breaking down and crying.

Not even bothering to let her explain what had happened at first.

If not for the fact that Professor Oak, Misty and Brock had been there, watching, well... She might never have been able to tell anyone anything.

But then she hadn't exactly been well enough to talk in the first place. Not physically at least. And then there had been Picachu, standing just a few feet from her in his humanoid form, his long blond hair partially hiding the angry expression that had no doubt been on his face as he had reached out and grasped her arm and pulled her back away from her mom, friends and the Professor just enough so that if he went off on them and decided to shock them with his thunder bolt attack- she wouldn't suffer along with them while simultaneously wrapping her in his arms and hugging her as he glared at them.

No doubt thinking something along the lines of, 'How dare you- How dare you treat one of your own in such a way. Can't you smell her? She smells just like your young! She even resembles him. Why can't you see that?'

After all, Picachu had been caring for her ever since they had left the lab that had changed them so much. He'd even gone so far as to stay in his humanoid form to help provide her a little extra safety and security while seeing to it that they were both fed and that pokemon didn't disturb them. And seeing her mother and Professor Oak turn on her like they had without any explanation or reason too- simply hadn't sat well with the Picachu.

Reaching out blindly, she started to grasp the side of the bathtub and so that she could have pull herself up and away from the wall a bit when Picachu suddenly appeared in her line of sight.

He was in his human form again today despite having changed back to normal last night so that he could curl up with her on her bed and sleep for a bit like he used too, and grasped her small hand in his as he dropped down to his knees next to her and slipped an arm around her slender shoulders and pulled her forward so that her face was pressed up against the shirt that he had borrowed from Brock as he wrapped her naked body in a towel and then carefully lifted her up off of the floor.

And gently set her down on the bathroom counter so that he could grab another towel and started to dry her off as she tried to recall exactly what it had been that had landed them in their current situation of living with Brock.

Oh yeah.

It had happened after their return, on the same day that she had tried to explain things to her mom about who she was. Professor Oak and Brock had been watching her and Picachu who had both been sitting under a tree when a storm hit.

Finally unable to take the fact that they had left the two out in such dangerous conditions, they had gone outside and collected them and taken them to Professor Oaks where they had been told that they could stay if they had nowhere else to go. At least until the storm passed anyways. And sometime after that another pokemon running around the Professors lab had decided to cause mischief and had attacked both her and Picachu. She had gotten away with only minor cuts and bruises.

Picachu however had been another story altogether and had used up so much energy that he had reverted to his original form. Which was when the two astonished men had noticed something about Picachu. One of the brown stripes on it's tail had been wavy. Sort of like the stripe on the Picachu that Ash kept with him. And once they'd put that together, there had been a whole slew of questions.

Many of which Ash herself either didn't want to speak about or simply couldn't remember. After all, almost three years was a long time to be held prisoner. And nothing that had happened while in captivity had been pleasant for her or for Picachu. In fact, she bore scars from many of the experiments- not that she was going to say anything about that though. Especially since it wasn't really anyone's business.

However after Picachu had regained his strength, he had told him what he could after which Professor Oak had asked permission to run a blood test on the two of them to check and see if it was really them. Several hours later, he and Brock were practically gaping at the them while they had been grabbing some sleep.

The blood tests had indeed been a match. Distorted sure. But a match nevertheless.

And after telling Ash's mom and Misty of what Oak had found- Ash hadn't known what she expected from her mother... understanding perhaps- something more than being spat upon maybe? But after being told that her son was no longer a boy nor completely human anymore, the woman had flipped out and attacked Ash. Savagely beating the already mentally and physically fragile girl as she screamed for her mother to stop.

But referring to the woman as 'mother' had only upset her more and before any of them had realized what she was about, she had wrapped her hands around Ash's throat and was squeezing the life out of her. It was at this point that Picachu and the others had finally gotten over their initial shock and run to help her, knowing that if they didn't the woman would likely kill her in cold blood.

She had come so close to dying that day that Picachu had become totally enraged. So much so that he'd hauled her mother off of her and thrown her across the room where she'd hit the wall and started to slide down it when he was on her again. His palms slamming into the wall on opposite sides of her head as his lips peeled back from his teeth and he growled.

The sound coming out in a low rumble at first and steadily escalating from there until the entire room and everyone in it could hear him as his body began to throw off sparks.

He would have killed the woman if he had been alone.

Hell, he had _wanted_ to kill her for what she had done to his partner. He'd wanted to kill her so badly that the very core of his heart and soul had ached to do so. But he refused to sink to her level, especially in front of the child she refused to acknowledge simply because she couldn't recognize her in her current state. Because unlike her...he would rather die than hurt his precious partner.

His Ash. His partner.

Male or female, these things made no difference to Picachu given the fact that his base form was that of an animal.

Ash was Ash. Just like he was Picachu whether he was in human form or not.

As soon as he was done drying Ash off, he scooped her up in his arms again and carried her from the bathroom to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed and quickly scanned the room before remembering to lock the door to the bedroom. Bounding across the spacious room, he did just that then pulled his shirt up over his head and unfastened his pants and slowly made his way back to his partner who was laying so, so very still on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

His heart aching in his chest just from seeing her in such a state, he sat down on the corner of the bed and very gently took one of her small hands in his and brought it to his mouth. His heart pounding in his chest as he did so. His dark brown eyes carefully taking in everything. Every pulse in her throat. Every breath. Even every time she blinked (if she happened to be blinking at all) as he waited for her to show some sign that it was okay for him to proceed.

She turned her head a little bit and looked at him as he placed her hand against his cheek and made a purring sound while leaning into her palm as she hesitated for a moment before asking in a low tone. "Do you need me?"

'Need' was simply not a strong enough word in his vocabulary to describe what he felt for her at the moment. Thanks to those damned scientists from back at the lab. After all since breaking out of the lab with his partner he'd discovered that his human self as well as his pokemon self were both very attracted to his Ash. And he wasn't exactly sure what to make of that. Part of him wanted things to be like they've always been. Before they were captured and changed. But he knew that that was a rather hopeless dream to have.

Especially when one considered that he was the first and last of his kind. Much like Ash was now the first and last of her kind. So part of him felt that it wasn't exactly wrong or out of place to feel towards her. She was his partner after all... So it only seemed logical to take things a step further.

He turned his head so that he was kissing her palm before he bothered to reply softly, adoringly. "I need you very much." But then she probably already knew that since she could read minds now, among other things. She probably only asked because she was trying not to read his mind without permission. And as much as he adored her for that, he couldn't help but think that she should just read his thoughts and get it over with. Even if he respected her for her self control it could get annoying from time to time.

Ash nodded her head slightly as Picachu leaned over her and kissed the side of her throat. Earning a little shiver from Ash before she quickly said, "Try not to keep me up all night."

"I make no promises." Picachu said against her skin as he nuzzled her neck before running his tongue along the slender column and claiming her lips hungrily. While skimming his palms along the bare skin of her arms and further up until he was cupping her face as he kissed her. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he deepened the kiss. Slowly exploring the moist cavern of her mouth, causing her to tremble beneath him slightly.

Pulling back after a moment or so, he looked down at her face, searchingly. Wondering if perhaps tonight wasn't the best time for this. And if so he should be able to tell from Ash's expression. However all he found was the faint tint of soft pink color in her cheeks and a strange glitter in her once onyx, now blue-violet colored eyes. "Is something wrong?" She asked him, her tone somewhat...insecure.

When she took that tone with him, even for the silliest of matters- it damn near broke his heart. Truly it did. But he could sort of understand her insecurities. Their relationship was in a strange place. Somewhere between romantic and...not.

Don't get him wrong, he adored Ash. He always had. And probably always would. But somewhere after everything that had happened at the lab, and back in Pallet Town with Ash's mom. Something had simply clicked between them. Something that neither of them had truly meant to turn out this way, but it had.

And neither could run away from it. Besides, as much as his Ash had changed, she was still the same too. Still stubborn and not terribly tactful in certain situations. But the kid still had heart. And an nearly limitless amount of love in said heart. Which still made her a pretty alright person to Picachu. Besides, they'd already slept together twice... Accidentally...

And as strange as it sounded, he simply wasn't the type to run out on potential responsibilities.

"Nothing's wrong," He said after a heartbeat or so as he reached up and smoothed her long damp hair back away from her face. "I was just thinking some." _Like how we're supposed to be hitting the road again with Brock tomorrow to resume our journey. _He'd be crazy to say that he wasn't worried about Team Rocket showing up at some point.

But thanks to Brock knowing everything that he had explained to him about the experiments and so on, the older teen now knew what dangers they would be facing again by going back out into the world. And from what Picachu had gleaned of things, the other male wasn't going to let Team Rocket or anyone else near Ash without breaking off a few limbs first.

Which Picachu supposed was a bit of a relief. Since it meant that Ash would have not only him but her human friend too just in case they got into trouble. And as for her appearance and name, Professor Oak had fixed that. Creating new travel documents, I.D's, and scraping together some money for food and board and such just to round things out evenly.

Ash retained her first _and_ last name, while her papers made it appear that she was a cousin of her former, boy self.

A hand gently touched him on the chest, almost causing him to jump out of his skin while automatically bringing him out of his thoughts as he looked down at Ash again. She'd already tucked herself in and had made enough room for him to flop down beside her in his current form so that he could curl himself around her like she used to curl herself around him while sleeping at night, and smiled.

It was probably just as well that they didn't mess around tonight. They were leaving early in the morning and he didn't want her so worn out that she would collapse in the middle of the road. Cause how embarrassing would trying to explain that to Brock be? Sighing, he pushed some of his thick blond hair back from his face and then slowly and carefully lowered himself down until he was laying on his side next to Ash and wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes.

Suddenly feeling more tired than he'd felt in a long time he dozed off with an ease that Ash envied as she lay awake for a while longer, just listening to the sound of his breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash lay beside Picachu for maybe about an hour, just feeling content to listen to his soft snoring before she finally began to feel so restless that she got up and out of bed and silently got dressed. Once she had a shirt and pair of pants on, she grabbed her shoes and made her way over to the window and quietly slid it open and slipped out. Using her new found abilities to float since her bedroom was on the second floor of Brock's house and thus it would take a good thirty or so foot drop just for the average human to reach the ground.

The spring time air carried the scents of many flowers and trees, and also carried with it a slightly chilly nip to it that made Ash shiver slightly as she carefully lowered herself to the ground and took a moment to let the world around her sink in.

Brock's home region was lovely both day and night.

The rolling hills of the countryside was filled with a majority of fields, ponds and lakes, flowers, unknown pokemon and just about anything else that _should_ have kept a someone like her entertained for hours and hours on end. But all it did was remind her of her former life as regular old Ash Ketchum. The boy with the dream of being a pokemon master.

Sure he could still be a pokemon master, but at this point...she worried that if she still tried to obtain her goal and her secret got out- she'd be pushing her luck in some way that could end with her and Picachu both being locked away in a cage as a couple of freaks.

Or worse, put in another lab and dissected.

The thought alone made her feel so physically ill that she sank down to her knees on the cold damp ground, so much so that she could feel bile burn the back of her throat and had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep herself from throwing up. When she sensed the stealthy footsteps of Picachu as he came up behind her and dropped an big leather jacket with fluffy lining around her shoulders then dropped down to the ground next to her and waited a moment for her stomach to settle down before speaking, "Trouble sleeping?"

Ash dropped her hand from her mouth and swallowed past the lump in her throat then replied in a rough tone, "Yeah. Did I wake you?"

"No," Picachu lied as he shook his head. His expression tender as he reached out and began running his fingers through her waist length dark hair. Of course her lack of presence in the bed had woken him. He was so used to sleeping with her in either of his forms that he was incapable of ignoring it when she was missing. For lack of a better word, he just missed her too damn much to bother with sleep when she was missing. Besides, ever since the lab experiments- He'd made a habit of not letting her leave his side. And for good reason too. Despite Ash's new found abilities, she refused to use them in fights. Even if it was to save herself. "I knew you were gone and just came out to see what you were up too." He said as he leaned over into her personal space and nuzzled her cheek lovingly.

"Oh. Sorry..." Ash said so softly that he could barely hear her voice despite his superior hearing. Picachu turned his head to look at his partner and shook his head slowly. His dark eyes seeming to glow in the darkness as he stared unblinkingly at her.

She was upset about something. He could sense it now as much as he could see it.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his tone concerned. She opened her mouth to speak- but no sound came out. How was she supposed to tell him that she was scared out of her mind that Team Rocket might show up? Or someone associated with them. And then there was always the potential chance that an outsider would find out about them...

Picachu narrowed his dark eyes at her. Her face had a look of such fear etched into it. That honestly he felt torn between letting her sit there and sort things out for herself, and comforting her like he knew deep down he should. But in the end, he decided that comforting her was the best way to go.

He was after all- and would always be- her partner. Whether he was human or pokemon.

Sighing, he reached out with both arms and settled his hands around her slender waist and lifted her up off of the ground and then set her back down straddling his lap and hugged her close. "No matter what may happen on the road Ash, I want you to always remember that I _will_ protect you with my life." Picachu said fiercely as he gave her one last squeeze and buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent deep into his lungs and automatically froze.

His mind stuttered to a stop and his heart gave a slightly painful throb as he took a moment to exhale and then sniffed at Ash again and frowned. Unable to completely place the slight twang to her scent that he had caught onto. It wasn't the twang of a human's scent. Nor was it really the twang of a pokemon's scent. But even so it did seem awfully familiar.

And it made Picachu's heart pound in excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that Pokémon isn't as big now as it was when I was a kid- but I'm trying to get these chapters up as soon as possible. So be patient with me, and please R&R. Okay.**

**(**********************************************************************************************************************)**

Picachu lay on his side on the bed next to Ash's sleeping form, propped up on his elbow, his free hand lazily running along the length of his Ash's spine as she slept. Causing her to shiver and make some really cute little mewling sounds before she snuggled up under the covers of the bed. Leaving him to his thoughts for the moment. Watching her nighttime activities hours before had been...illuminating as far as some of her abilities went.

He had stayed up until she had tired herself out using them to make some small pebbles dance and spin in the air. But after about an hour or so of doing so- she'd grown so tired that she had lost control of transformation ability and had partially changed. Black furry ears and a long thin tail appearing along with some fur bands around her neck, collarbone, arms, stomach and legs.

Her fingernails had lengthened, her teeth had gotten longer and then- and then she had sank to the ground next to him on her knees and fell forward into his arms unconscious. After which he had carried her to bed and undressed her and then tucked her in before undressing himself and crawling into bed beside her.

That had been more than five hours ago, at two in the morning. It was seven- pushing eight now. And Picachu was _loathe_ to wake Ash when she was still so exhausted that she wasn't able to change her form back to that of a human. However it was almost time for the two of them to get up and get ready to hit the road. And he could hear Brock moving around the kitchen downstairs, the smell of breakfast making his stomach rumble a bit.

Tipping his head back he sniffed the air slightly, taking a moment to filter out Ash's scent so that he could find out what Brock was fixing. So far he smelled eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes- Sighing he shook his head in exasperation. Humans. How they could stand to put such trash in their bodies, he would never know.

The eggs he didn't mind. Ash would probably need the protein.

But she couldn't eat the other stuff. Which meant that he would need to get up and go forage for wild berries and some mint leaves so that he could fix something for her that would have all the vitamins and minerals that both her human and pokemon side would need in the coming six months. After all that was how long it took for most pokemon young to be born.

Especially picachu's.

Speaking of young... Didn't human female's usually go to doctor's and stuff for such things? Maybe he should talk to Brock about the newest development in the situation. Maybe get his opinion or ask for his help? After all, if anyone would understand it would be the older human.

Leaning over Ash, Picachu gently kissed her shoulder then quickly and quietly got out of bed and took five minutes to do what he called the useless 'grooming' routine that humans did in the morning as well as use the toilet. And then grabbed up his pants and pulling them on before snagging a black and red hoodie that hung from a peg on the back of the bedroom door and made his way out of the bedroom and silently shut the door.

While he was out foraging, maybe he could talk Brock into letting Ash sleep just a bit longer.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************)

Brock was humming to himself as he started to set the table when Picachu appeared in the kitchen doorway and just sort of stood there eyeing him warily for several seconds before stepping into the room and moved to the refridgorator. Reminding the older teen of when he and Ash had first met and become friends. He could recall that Picachu hadn't been overly fond of him. Nor had he wanted Brock in terribly close proximity to Ash.

In fact everytime he had tried to get close to the younger boy just to talk to him- Picachu had either inserted himself between them or electrocuted him..._badly_.

Of course that had all changed once Picachu had been kidnapped by Team Rocket and Brock had helped save him because Ash had gotten badly hurt trying to take James on in hand to hand. Which hadn't been wise. He'd spent almost two weeks in the local hospital with Brock and Picachu fussing over him endlessly.

And now even years later- Picachu still took a moment every morning since his and Ash's return, appraising his character as if he wasn't sure they could trust him to help them or not. It would have been insulting if not for the fact that it was completely understandable after what had been done to them both.

After all, even Ash now sometimes looked at him with fear and doubt in her eyes.

"Morning Picachu. Did you sleep well?" Brock finally asked as he set a plate stacked high with pancakes on the table with the other stuff he'd made then turned to see Picachu pulling the milk out of his fridge and setting it on the counter next to a small cup of sugar and the blender.

Picachu made a strange, half humming half growling sound as he closed the fridge and then asked curiously, "How do you work this thing?" Indicating to the blender as he looked over his shoulder at Brock. His dark brown eyes assessing.

"Why do you need to know? I've fixed breakfast for everyone." Brock said as he made his way over to where Picachu was and stood beside him as Picachu picked up the blender and tilted it this way and that before setting it back down and saying,

"I need to know...for Ash. She can't eat everything you fixed like she used to. She has to have _healthier_ things."

Brock arched a brow at this and thought over Picachu's words for a moment. As much as he hated to admit it, Picachu was probably right about that. He and Ash had been living with him for three months since their return and in that time Picachu had made a peculiar habit of taking certain foods from Ash's hands before she could so much as even breathe on them.

Apparently he had been making sure that she didn't eat anything that could make her ill.

"Ash knows how to work the blender. Why not let her fix whatever it is she needs." Brock said, trying to be helpful. Picachu shook his head no and turned his head just enough to give him an icy glare as he said firmly,

"_No._ I have to do it."

"Oh? Why?"

"I have my reasons," Picachu said as he set the blender back down again before asking, "By the way do you have any berries around here?"

"Yeah. Bottom of the fridge. Why?"

"No reason." Picachu said absently as he went back to the fridge and after a few moments of digging around the bottom, found several packets of store bought berries and other fruits that he could use. Upon finding some raspberries and blackberries as well as some blue berries- Picachu put them all up on the counter and then shut the fridge and moved to look in the freezer to see if he could find anything that he could use in lieu of mint leaves and was more than pleasantly surprised to find mint flavored iced cream.

This would do. This would do very nicely. Picachu thought to himself, feeling the nearly overwhelming desire to purr.

And not a moment too soon since less than a second later both he and Brock heard Ash's footsteps pound across the floor of her room followed by the slamming of a door.


	5. Chapter 5

Picachu and Brock went totally still for a moment. Brock due to self preservation instinct... And Picachu, who could hear everything going on through the walls and floor, because he was busy listening for a moment before he practically tossed the blender over his shoulder, causing Brock to try and catch it several times before succeeding as the blond took off upstairs, shouting Ash's name.

If Brock had been a suspicious person- he'd have found Picachu's behavior very peculiar. But he wasn't a suspicious person and besides that, he was worried about Ash since it sounded as if she wasn't feeling very well at the moment.

Ash knelt on the floor before the toilet, her throat burning, her eyes tearing up as her mind raced in confusion as she tried to figure out. What was wrong with her? Did it have something to do with the radically altered changes in her body? Was what happened to her somehow causing her body to breakdown? She wondered in fear as she felt another round of bile burning it's way up her esophagus at the exact same time she heard someone start beating on the door.

Knowing Picachu like she did, as well as how over protective he had become, she surmised that it must have been him. Coming to check on her no doubt.

"Ash." Picachu said from the other side of the door as he laid a hand flat against the wood. "Open the door," He said after a moment of silence, his tone demanding/concerned. "Please, Ash. I-I need to be close to you right now." Picchu continued hesitantly from the other side of the door when she made no move to open it even after she finished emptying the contents of her stomach for the second time.

He fell silent for a heartbeat or two, giving her the impression that he must have left just for a moment when something hard thudded against the door's wood. "Ash!" Picachu practically shouted causing her to flinch sharply. Pulling her limbs in close to her out of habit before she even realized what she was doing and swore under her breath.

_Damn_ Team Rocket, and their fucking scientists for seeming to rob her of both the strength and fearlessness she had once possessed. It was no secret- Not to Picachu and Brock anyways- that ever since coming back, she seemed more skittish and wary of even the most ordinary of things. Why she couldn't even shake hands with someone without thinking they were about to trank her and drag her off to some hellish place to dissect her or something.

She hated it.

She_ hated_ them for what they had done. And yeah she often fantasized that if she ever came across them in a dark alley- she'd kill them in the most painful and messiest of ways. But that was neither here nor there.

She despised them. End of story.

"Ash!" Picachu shouted again. "Ash let me in or so help me god- I will kick down the door." He meant it too, Ash realized a moment too late since he waited only a second and then kicked the door so hard that it splintered into pieces, forcing her to throw up a shield around herself to save herself the pain of splintered wood digging into various places on her body.

Picachu blinked at the destruction he had wrought for a moment and then put his foot down on the floor again and moved through what was left of the door to kneel by Ash's side and took a second to take in her appearance.

She had turned back to her human form sometime between the time he had left her and the time she had gotten ill. She was pale, her normally healthy looking ivory skin had a sickly ashen color to it. The skin of her forehead was dotted with sweat, her eyes glazed, her black hair damp and clinging to her skin. Picachu blinked, suddenly feeling very _uncomfortably_ out of his depth.

Was it normal for human females to look so damned appealing to males when they were obviously feeling so miserable due to the fact that they were breeding? Because he wasn't really sure what he should do right now. Part of him wanted to attend her, comfort her... Hold her until she felt at least a bit better. And the other part of him- The more primitive part of him- wanted to pounce her and love her until they both collapsed from exhaustion.

Backing away from her a step or so, he glanced in the direction of what remained of the decimated door. And bit his lower lip as he wondered if perhaps he should call Brock when said teen showed up in the hallway outside the bathroom with a look of total disbelief on his face as he took in the wreckage before him.

"Jesus Christ Picachu- You couldn't just maybe, I dunno, try the door knob or something before you kicked the damned thing down." Brock said sarcastically as he stepped through the opening, feeling just a little bit amazed that the former pokemon hadn't accidentally taken out part of his wall too when he had taken out the door.

The entire inside of the bathroom looked like a couple of trees had waged a war with each other and lost. _Badly_. There were slivers, and chunks of the crap everywhere! But then this wasn't exactly the first time either Picachu nor Ash had more or less rid the world of something accidentally or otherwise since coming to live with him. So really, why did he always feel like such a ninny for being shocked whenever something like this happened? Brock wondered as he walked over to where the two were on the floor and leaned over and held out a hand with a wet rag in it and waited for Ash to take it.

Ash looked up at him with those pretty violet/blue eyes of hers and dazedly took the rag from him and pressed it against her skin and sighed in relief. Obviously feeling a tad bit better now as he laid a hand on Picachu's shoulder and then told him to leave things to him and go back downstairs.

The blond looked like he was going to argue for a moment, but then seemed to think things over and nodded and left the room after quickly leaning over and nuzzling Ash's jaw affectionately.


End file.
